Permission
by anavihs
Summary: Teddy finds the courage, with his godfather's help, to ask Bill for his daughter's hand.


**This was done for a fic-exchange with my bff rokslite. Somehow, out of the 4 prompts we sent each other, we both did the Vic/Ted stories. Lol.**

**I just wanted to note that Ted calls Vic "V"... Like Vee... except without the ee? But someone mentioned that it didn't make that much sense. So he calls her Vic. Yeah, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the Goddess known as Queen Jo.**

* * *

Teddy straightened his robes, taking a deep breath as he prepared to enter Shell Cottage. This was it. He was going to ask Bill for permission to marry Victoire. He glanced over at Harry who clapped him on his back in support.

"It'll be fine," he said with a small smirk.

Teddy could do nothing but nod and exhale another breath. He lifted his hand to knock on the door but it had already swung open.

"Teddy?" a voice asked and he glanced down to see Vic in the doorway, frowning at him.

"Hey," he said, grinning. A little of the tension that had been growing into a knot inside his stomach loosened.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" she asked, smiling up at him and reaching out to pull him into a hug.

"I'm here to see your dad, actually," he said, tightening the hug a bit, nervous.

"Daddy? Well he's in the study," she said, gesturing behind her with her thumb.

"Are you going somewhere?" Teddy asked, eyeing the picnic basket in her hand.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Aunt Gabrielle," she said, smiling.

Remembering the last time his girlfriend's Aunt had visited, he scowled. She had insisted that Vic should dump Teddy for a_ nice French boy_. Vic saw the scowl and laughed, tip toeing to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before going over to hug Harry.

"Uncle Harry, why is it that you don't come to see _me_?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm just here as back-up," he said, hugging her tight. When Vic frowned at him, he laughed, saying,

"Why don't you go ahead and meet Gabrielle? We might still be here by the time you're finished."

Vic's frown cleared instantly and she nodded, turning to wave at Teddy. He watched as she made her way down the paved road before turning the corner to go toward the beach.

Teddy took a moment to recall the days when they were younger and would spend every free afternoon they had at the beach next to Shell Cottage. He flushed as he also remembered her sneaking out at night to meet him there when they had _finally_ started dating.

"Stop staring and face forward. Look sharp," Harry said, grinning as Teddy whipped around to face the door. Bill was making his way over to them.

"Teddy? Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"We just took a small break from the office to come over. Thought we might have lunch with you," Harry said since Teddy seemed incapable of producing a single syllable in the face of Vic's father.

Bill Weasley, according to his daughter, was as sweet a man as there ever could be. To anyone _outside_ of his family, however, William Weasley was known as the toughest Curse Breaker, with the wickedest hexes and duelling skills they had ever seen. Added to his reputation were the deep scars on his face and neck, giving him a foreboding look.

Teddy had grown up with Bill, so he hoped for a slight advantage when it came to asking for Vic's hand. Especially since he and Vic had been best friends, in and around each other's houses every day. Bill had changed his nappies a time or two, he was sure.

This didn't stop him from being terrified. Teddy, being so close to the family, had _seen_ Bill when someone had even _eyed_ his daughters in what seemed an inappropriate way.

When Teddy had started dating Vic, he had received his share of threats and promises. It wasn't something he ever wanted to relive. As his hands tightened around the little black box in his pocket, he prayed that Bill was in an _extremely_ good mood.

"I have to go to work myself, but I've been up all night going through tonnes of bloody paper work," Bill said, irritated and Teddy blanched.

He froze, stepping backwards.

"We can always come back," he was saying, quickly, but Harry's hand, pressing in the middle of his back, stopped him. "We won't be long, though," he said and gave Teddy a somewhat warning look.

Teddy gulped and glanced back at Bill, who was looking at him, curiously.

"Is something wrong, Ted?" he asked, taking a seat in his favourite armchair in the living room, gesturing for them both to have a seat as well.

"N-nothing really," he said with a small shrug. Harry very covertly kicked his foot and Teddy coughed into his fist.

"I-I actually wanted to speak to you about something," he said, nervously.

"Yes?" Bill asked, leaning back into his seat.

"It's about... Victoire," Teddy said and he saw Bill stiffen a little. Teddy immediately panicked and glanced over at Harry who was nodding, calmly, as if to say, _If he hexes you, I'll do the counter-curse._

Teddy took a deep breath and faced Bill again.

"I actually... Would like to..." He switched his gaze from Bill, who was leaning forward intently, his hand too near to his wand on the table next to him for Teddy's peace of mind, to Harry, who was giving him a supportive smile.

"Propose," he finished, his eyes now fully locked on Bill's wand hand.

Bill seemed to freeze in his seat.

"Propose?" he asked, incredulously, and Teddy nodded quickly.

"She's only eighteen!" Bill said, shocked.

"I know. I know we're young," Teddy rushed to say, "But we love each other very much."

"That doesn't mean you can't wait! You're the first bloke she's ever dated!"

Teddy's eyes narrowed a bit in annoyance and his stomach churned with possessiveness.

"I would also like to be the last," he bit out.

Bill seemed to digest this and leaned back once more, giving him an appraising look.

"Teddy, you know, of course, that I love you like a son," he said and Teddy smiled slightly.

No matter what, Bill and Fleur had always been like parents to him, taking care of him when he stayed over with Vic, giving him sound advice when he needed it and helping him with whatever he needed.

"But, she's my little girl," Bill said with a shrug, "And I don't want her to make any mistakes."

"If I may, Bill," Harry said, in a calm voice, "Fleur was only twenty when you both got married."

Bill flushed, his eyes narrowing.

"It is not at all, the same, Harry. I was older, wiser. I had a stable job-"

"Which Teddy now has as well. He's graduated training and is now a full fledged Auror," said Harry and Teddy was beyond glad he had asked his god-father to come with him.

Bill sat, staring at Harry in a slightly betrayed manner before switching his gaze back to Teddy. When he saw the earnest look on his face, he sighed, pressing his fingers into his eyes, as if he had a headache.

"I know you make her happy," he said, softly, and Teddy's heart swelled as Bill glanced up with a small smile.

"You know her better than she knows herself."

Teddy nodded slightly, praying that he could get Bill's acceptance.

"But can't you wait?" he asked, finally and Teddy's hope fell flat.

"Mr. Weasley," he said softly and Bill chuckled at him.

"I've seen you run around my house naked too many times for you to call me that, Teddy," he said.

Teddy grinned for a moment before he said,

"You said I know Vic. I do. And she wants this. She's always dreamed of marrying young so we can see the world together. Grow together," he said, shaking his head slightly at her whimsy.

"If I could, I want to be able to provide her with her dreams," he said, shrugging slightly.

He watched as Bill deliberated over this new information.

"She never told me that," he said, quietly.

"I'm sure she didn't. Vic can be very... secretive when she wants to be. I didn't know she had feelings for me until she turned sixteen," Teddy said with a slight shrug.

Bill smirked at him and said,

"Alright, Teddy. You have my blessing since you seem to need it."

Teddy grinned, getting up to hug Bill. He chuckled at him, slapping his back, fondly.

* * *

Harry had returned to work, giving Teddy the rest of the day off. Bill had cancelled all his appointments as well and they had just been sipping at their glasses of firewhiskey when Vic swung into the room, all smile and cheer.

"How are my favourite men doing?" she asked, moving over to kiss her father's forehead before sitting next to Teddy.

"We were just having a bit of a chat," Bill said, chuckling, before he cleared his throat, getting up.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have to floo your mother," he added to Vic, who smiled.

"Tell her I said hello!" she called to her father who waved in acknowledgement. She turned back to Teddy, grinning.

"I have you alone!" she said, leaning forward to kiss him. He smiled, returning the kiss, but pulled back. Vic frowned at him.

"Something the matter?" she asked, confused.

He took a deep breath, gathering his courage before he got off the chair and sank to one knee.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
